


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [14]
Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Closeted Character, Conversations, Fade to Black, Gay Male Character, Hair-pulling, Hotels, Kissing, M/M, NaNoWriMo 2017, Oral Sex, Prostitute Louis, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Taylor has been Louis' client for awhile now and this visit is routine. Sort of anyway. Louis just feels bad for Taylor is all.





	Shut Up and Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tondada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tondada/gifts).



> Day 14 of 25  
> Prompt 1: Flexible  
> Prompt 2: prostitute/client au

Louis took a deep breath as he looked at himself in the mirror after getting dressed. It was almost eleven and he had to go meet a client for work.

A part of him wished he had more flexible hours at night, especially on the weekends but this was just one of the many downsides for the type of job that he had.

He knew that when he had taken this job to make more money to get by in college. Which, boy did it ever help him, even if it wasn't the ideal job and even if Louis had to hide what kind of job he had, something that made him feel ashamed.

He knew how people would react though. They'd make judgements or look at him with shame which he didn't want.

Not when none of them had to ever walk in his shoes, and it wasn't like Louis didn't know how to be safe. He did, he even did his best to vet his clients beforehand as well as having the place he worked for do it too.

He just wanted that extra measure of safety.

Turning on his heel once he was satisfied with how he looked, Louis left the room and headed towards his front door, yelling out a goodbye to his best friend Zayn who was too busy watching a cartoon to pay him any mind.

Typical Zayn really.

Making it outside, he went to his car and got in. He pulled his phone out and went to his messages. He ignored the ones from his boyfriend Harry because they'd just make him feel guilty since Harry had no clue what kind of job he had.

Instead he went right to the ones from his client. He was double checking that the hotel information he'd been given was correct before starting his car up and driving to the hotel.

A small bundle of nerves built as he did so.

*****

Making it to the hotel room, Louis raised his hand as he knocked quickly, waiting on the door to open. Once it did he pasted on a smile as he came face to face with Taylor Hanson.

Of course he knew who this client was. He felt like everyone in the world knew who Taylor Hanson was. He had been a famous actor since he was a child and Louis had grown up on his movies. 

He never would have suspected that he was gay until the first time Taylor had called the place where he worked and requested someone be sent to a hotel room in a swanky part of Los Angeles.

That person of course had been Louis and ever since that fateful night a year ago it seemed Louis was his go to person to get every two months.

He brought Louis to a new hotel for hookups to fulfill his desires. Desires he obviously couldn't indulge in publicly or even at home it seemed since Taylor had married some woman, another actress. Louis was beginning to think she was probably his beard, that she probably knew Taylor was gay and had married him in an effort to help him hide what he was.

He knew it happened in Hollywood, but it was meeting Taylor that had opened his eyes. It made him spend hours online just searching about closeting and bearding in Hollywood. By the end he was glad he wasn't famous.

Even if he was keeping a huge secret, he wasn't sure he could ever hide his sexuality like that. He had so much pride and happiness for the fact that he was gay and loved men. He didn't want to ever have to hide that part of himself.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to come," Taylor spoke as Louis slipped inside the room past him. "It's getting late."

"And what? The wifey actually cares if you're home by midnight?" Louis asked as he turned to face Taylor who was shutting the door.

Taylor shook his head as he watched Louis with a gaze that unsettled him. Like he could see right through Louis and maybe he could. Maybe he knew all the lies Louis was keeping too.

How Louis hadn't told his friends or his family that he prostituted himself out. That he was cheating on a boy who loved him just to get by in school.

Then again, maybe Louis was just paranoid.

"Jane doesn't care when I come home," Taylor told him sounding cold when he mentioned his wife. "She's probably out having her own fun with her newest boy toy," he spoke as he walked to the bed and sat down, his words confirming sort of what Louis had suspected.

His marriage to Jane was just a farce for the public. They were faking it and they were both sort of cheating on each other too.

He guessed in ways it made sense.

Louis only sighed as he walked to where Taylor was on the bed. Soon moving down to sit on his lap, straddling him as his arms went around his neck. "And you're off having fun with me," he told him with a smile. "So I guess you both get to have fun tonight," he teased him. "Unless of course you actually love your wife and her cheating hurts you," he said.

Though he was sure Taylor didn't love Jane. Not if his coldness when he mentioned her was any indication of things.

"She's just a means to an end," Taylor told him as he gave Louis a glare that sent a shiver down his spine. As well as maybe turned him on just a bit. "What is tonight a game of twenty-one questions?" he asked sounding annoyed already.

Louis shook his head no as he gave Taylor a smile, "No," he answered softly. "Just, I like to talk sometimes. You know that," he told him because it was the truth. He did like to talk to his clients. It made him feel less dirty in the end.

Made him feel less like what he was, a goddamn hooker.

"You're just incredibly moody tonight and I don't think it's just because I was running late," Louis continued watching as Taylor's glare lessened. "So how about telling me what's wrong so that I know just how good I have to be tonight to make you forget it."

Taylor let out a sigh, looking like he was conflicted about telling Louis what was on his mind or maybe he was just conflicted in general...torn over whatever it was that was making him so moody.

"My management team wants Jane and I to have a baby," Taylor told him finally and Louis grimaced. Feeling sorry for him because he couldn't imagine how hard that would be.

To have to decide to have a baby with your beard just to more than likely prove that you are straight. It sounded awful to him.

It also made sense now why Taylor was acting like he was. Why he was lashing out at Louis.

"And you don't want to have a baby?" Louis asked him with a raised eyebrow. His blue eyes locking with Taylor's.

"I'd love to have a baby one day," Taylor sighed. "Just not with Jane. With my partner whoever that's going to be one day."

Louis frowned at that, wishing that somehow he could wave a magic wand around and fix Taylor's issues but he knew he couldn't.

He was just the prostitute that Taylor fucked on the down low. Not some magical fairy godmother in a Disney movie. If he were, he surely wouldn't need this job to pay his way through college.

"Then don't have one with her," Louis told him though he probably knew it was much harder than that. He figured Taylor's management probably had way more say than he did over things.

Taylor laughed bitterly before shaking his head. "Just shut up and kiss me," he told Louis and Louis nodded.

Leaning in he kissed Taylor. Giving him what he wanted. As they kissed he let his hips move down into Taylor's, earning a moan from the man as well as getting Taylor's hands on his ass.

Their kiss soon turned more frantic.

Louis wondered how Taylor could usually go two months without this kind of affection or maybe he didn't. Maybe Taylor had other agencies he went through too to get hookers. Louis may not be the only male hooker who knew the actor's secret.

Of course Louis knew better than to ask that question though. So he continued to kiss Taylor as well as letting his hips rut down into Taylor's every so often.

Both of them were now hard in their pants.

Pulling away from the kiss, Louis reached down to pull Taylor's shirt up. The other man soon lifting his arms to help him and after his shirt was gone Louis pushed Taylor back onto his bed.

His lips soon moving off Taylor's lips and going down onto his neck and then even lower onto his chest. Louis slowly moved down Taylor's body until he reached his jeans.

Then he moved away again long enough to undo the jeans, pushing them off of Taylor along with his boxers freeing Taylor's cock which was hard and looked like it needed relief.

Relief that Louis was eager to provide as he let his hand slip around his cock. After stroking him for a few seconds, he moved in and let his mouth slip effortlessly around Taylor.

Taylor moaned louder than he had all night. A fact that maybe made Louis happy because hopefully that meant he was able to ease Taylor's troubled mind some.

Just for a few minutes anyway, if possible.

Letting his eyes fall shut when Taylor's hand tangled in his hair Louis began to move his mouth on Taylor's cock, his head bobbing up and down.

Taylor's moans continued and Louis almost feared if anyone were in the rooms beside this one that they'd hear Taylor and complain.

So far though that had never happened with Louis or any of the clients he had been with, and some had been pretty damn loud. But, he was positive this was the loudest Taylor had ever been for him before.

Which in and of itself was a turn on.

Closing his eyes tighter when Taylor pulled on his hair Louis moaned around him as he continued to move his mouth.

"No," Taylor muttered as he eventually moved Louis' mouth off him and Louis looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "That isn't how I want to come. Want to come inside of you," he said with a smile. "Can I come inside you?"

Louis only laughed as he looked up at Taylor, "You're the one paying me. You can do whatever you want," he answered honestly before moving up to kiss him again.

He knew that by the time the night was through that Taylor was going to fuck him which was something he hadn't ever done before.

It was always Louis who fucked him, but maybe tonight he needed to be the one doing the fucking. To be the one in control since he didn't have control in other aspects of his life.


End file.
